


The One

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artists, F/M, Magical Artifacts, Set2Music, pre-DH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Potterverse: Ginny died in the final battle. Years later, Dean still draws her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and world of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling; no infringement is intended and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> This was written for the set2music challenge (prompt 49. _picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight_ ) before Deathly Hallows was released. Adding it to my archive here.

Dean smudged his thumb across the charcoal on the paper, tasting the line of her jawbone under his skin, as if he drew the art to life. _This_ one. This one would work. It was complete, perfect, her freckles spattered across her nose, gamine grin making him smile in response. Her eyes sparkled, cheery, exactly the way he remembered her.

A flash of light, of blood, marred the memory in his mind. His thumb slipped and her face burned beneath his touch, skin melted as he cradled her in his arms, crying out and begging to shield her.

The sparkle faded from her eyes, the charcoal drawing falling lifeless beneath his fingers. Not this time. He carefully unbent aching joints, standing to carefully pin it to the wall, amongst the others he had made over the years. Two thousand, five hundred, forty three pictures of Ginny, each one smiling her melted smile, some more faded than the rest.

With wrinkled hands he pulled out a fresh sheet of paper, placed it on the easel. He knew the secret of the portraits, he was sure of it. It had been more than forty years since he had last heard her voice and he would hear it once more before he died.

He set charcoal to paper, stroking out the shape of her mouth.

 _This_ one. This one would work.


End file.
